Konoka's Love Plan
by Jajakeish
Summary: Konoka needs to tell Setsuna her feelings. Contains possible yuri and strong language
1. Chapter 1

_**WARNING: May contain Yuri and strong language. **_

_**Thinking: 'eh?' Talking: "eh?" **_

_**Konoka plans to confront Setsuna, but will something, or someone, stop her plan? **_

* * *

I looked at Setsuna from across the room; she was talking to Negi about the holidays that would start tomorrow, planning a party of some sort. Asuna was on her bed with Chamo, organizing decoration arrangements. Meanwhile I was in the middle of the room, completing 'homework', truth is I had finished it an hour ago, I was planning to confront Setsuna, tell her I love her. I plan to say,

'I Konoka Konoe, love you Setsuna Sakurazaki,' but I feared the worst, I feared she would say,

'I do not love you back ojo-sama,' my eyes watered a little at that thought, I shook it off, scrawling words onto my note book.

'Corner her?' I looked up as I heard tiny bells ringing; Asuna had jumped down from her bed, Chamo on her shoulder,

"Okay guys, decorations are organized; Chamo and I will set them up tomorrow after class. Negi and Setsuna will gather everyone there when we are done, Konoka, you will get Kazumi to help you take all the food in, and Sayo can keep everyone away from the classroom," we all nodded, Sayo and Kazumi were with Ayaka, interviewing her about love. Hmm love is a mysterious thing.

I closed my note book and hid it under my mattress; Asuna left the room with Chamo to buy the decorations. I just climbed onto my bed and watched Negi and Setsuna plan away. Soon enough I had fallen asleep, I felt a blanket being pulled over me as I drifted into a deep slumber. I dreamt of Setsuna that night, a pleasant and loving dream.

* * *

_**I hope you all liked it, please review my story, that which will be greatly appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: May Contain Yuri and strong language.**_

_**Chapter two is up (: The party will be starting soon ;) Will Konoka admit during the party? Or will there be obstacles to dodge? **_

I awoke early morning when Asuna's alarm had gone off so she could go do her paper round with Negi, he was waiting at the door for her, dressed already.

"Come on Asuna! People need their papers!" I laughed and stumbled out of bed, Asuna in her school uniform and getting off of her bunk,

"Oh shut it Negi, I'm coming," they ran out the door together, Negi carrying his wand and Asuna her paper round bag. I looked at my uniform which was on the tiny coffee table in the middle of the room. I ignored it, climbing back into my bed, Chamo was gone, he had left with Setsuna last night; that was my guess anyway, I slowly took my pants off under my covers. I hesitated to slide my panties down to my knees, but I did it anyway,

"This is for you, Setsuna," I moved my hand to my genital area, shaking as I did, I hadn't done this before, I had only imagined. Before I could start, I heard muffled voices outside, I quickly made myself decent and leapt out of bed, I stumbled to the table and sat down, stroking my uniform. Setsuna then walked in with Chamo,

"Ojo-sama," she blushed as she usually did,

"Hi Setsuna, Chamo," Chamo ran to my bed, hiding under the covers, I heard him snore; he obviously hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Ojo-sama, I wish to inform you of something," I nodded eagerly, standing and approaching her, she stepped back nervously,

"Yes Setsuna?"

"Well, Sayo and Kazumi will arrive at the room early, Kazumi will help you, and Sayo will keep guard,"

"Silly Setsuna, I knew that," she nodded,

"But there is a password," she edged closer to me, her hot, soft lips on my ear, it made me feel funny in my genitals, a nice funny. "Grandfather is the password," she backed away as she said it. I nodded, I wouldn't forget it, I checked to see if Chamo was peeking, he wasn't. I quickly stripped off my pyjama top, throwing it to the floor,

"Ojo-sa-sama," Setsuna was blushing as she saw my frilly, black bra,

"Silly Setsuna, you have seen me naked before," I was, of course, talking about the bath house, she nodded, looking away, staring at the door, she turned again abruptly,

"I must go ojo-sama," she rushed out, grabbing Chamo on the way,

"O-okay," I sat on my bed again, and waited till I knew she was out of earshot, "Silly Setsuna," I giggled under my breath, I slowly got changed, ignoring the fact that Negi and Asuna would be home soon.

"Come on Negi, run faster!"

"D-don't come in Asuna!" I scrambled around, gathering my clothes, quickly sliding tem on my body, of course Asuna didn't hear me, and she walked right in,

"Oh, morning Konoka," she smiled at me, "We are gonna be late for class, come on," she waited for me to grab my bag and brush my hair. She then dragged me out the door, heading off to class, with Negi following close behind us, and Setsuna far in front of us, running like she was being chased by a rabid tiger.

"Silly Setsuna," I mumbled.

_**Okay, chapter two, up and good, sorry for the shortness, it's just, holidays end soon (Australia) and I go to school soon, so I have been rushing, and I may not have much time to write up more chapters, and to upload them, so please don't rush me and such. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WARNING: May contain Yuri and strong language. **_

_**The party will start soon, everyone's just getting ready. ;)**_

I looked at Setsuna as she talked to Asuna and Negi, I tried to look elsewhere, but I just couldn't look away, I was desperate to kiss her, hug her, tell her I love her, but I couldn't, my plan was to happen at the party.

"Konoka? What are you looking at? Are you looking at _my _Negi?" I looked up at Ayaka,

"No Class-Rep, I'm not, I would never do that to you," she walked away, not noticing my sarcasm. I looked at Nodoka who _was_ looking at Negi, I smiled, Negi knew her feelings for him, but he was too embarrassed to even figure out if he likes her.

"Aiiee!" everyone turned to see what had happened, Ako was on the ground, her skirt flipped up, showing her pink, laced panties.

"Ako!" Negi raced to her, then falling backwards when he slipped, "Ah!"

"Negi!" Ayaka raced over to Negi, cradling him, Nodoka and Makie raced to Ako to see if she was okay, careful not to slip,

"What happened A-Ako?" Nodoka seemed nervous as she asked,

"I s-slipped on a spill," she managed to get up, Makie helping her so she wouldn't slip again. Asuna had pushed Ayaka out of the way so she could help Negi up herself.

"I wonder how the spill got there," Setsuna mumbled to herself and Yue had appeared beside her with a bunch of paper towels.

"I-I am so sorry Negi and Ako! I went to get paper towels to clean it up; I didn't mean to spill my apple and corn juice! I'm extremely sorry!" she started wiping up the juice, oblivious to knowing that her panties were showing.

"Y-Yue, your panties," Negi was looking away, speaking oddly, like he always does when he see's us naked or something, I bent down with Yue, being careful not to expose my black panties. Yue stood, tears welling up,

"I'm so sorry!" Nodoka stood next to her,

"It's okay, I'm fine, and Negi looks fine too," Ako patted Yue on the back, everyone started to sympathise Yue as she cried, including Setsuna.

Class went very quick; P.E was nothing but a bludge, same for every other lesson. Soon enough everyone was at home, getting ready to go to the movies, little did they know, Setsuna and Negi would meet them there, and lure them to the class to get me and the others, and the surprise! A party, for everyone, for being so good for another year to Negi. It was Asuna's idea, we weren't meant to tell Negi, but he overheard Sayo and Kazumi talking about it, and he thought it was a great idea. So now he is in on it to.

I was at my dorm with Asuna, she was getting the decorations, Chamo was helping, I was cooking the food, all I had left to do was get the drinks ready, and get the large cake out of the fridge that I had baked earlier. It was frosted so it would say '1, 2, 3, Say Cheese,' because once the candles were blown out, we would take a group photo. Setsuna suggested we frame it for Negi and everyone else to, I helped her buy the frames. Gee, even thinking about Setsuna makes me feel funny in my tummy, and even a little lower.

Asuna looked at me, puzzled at my look,

"Konoka, are you okay? You have barely talked all day, which is a surprise for you," I nodded,

"I guess I'm nervous, we may never have Negi as our teacher again," she nodded too, even though I had lied, she looked sad as well, believing what I had said. Of course I was wrong,

"Konoka Konoe, tell me what is actually wrong," Chamo had gone to help Negi and Setsuna,

"I love Setsuna, I'm going to tell her at the party, but I'm nervous and scared. Scared she won't love me back and nervous that I'll back down and that I will never tell her," I was crying now, Asuna holding me tight, rubbing my back comfortingly, and stroking my hair.

"Look, I know she cares about you, a lot actually, I'm not sure how much she does though, but I know she does, tell her, I'll even help you with your plan," I smiled and looked up at her.

That was when I told her of my plan, she made it even better, I couldn't wait till the party now, and nothing could stop me.

_**But can something actually stop her? You'll have to wait and watch out for the next chapter. Please review my story so far, that will be gratefully appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**WARNING: May contain Yuri and strong language.**_

_**Will this be the last chapter? Read to find out. BTW words like **__this __**are actions.**_

I watched the door, waiting for Kazumi to walk through and help me with the food. She eventually came after two minutes, but it felt like forever.

"Kazumi, can you carry the drinks for me?" she nodded, grabbing the tray,

"The drink dispenser is already there, and Setsuna is going to lead us to the party without being spotted," I nodded, nervous that Setsuna was the one leading us, I wonder what she is wearing, heh.

I looked at what Kazumi was wearing, she had a nice baggy like shirt, and nice short denim shorts. I was wearing a dress that was as short as how I wear my skirts, it's my favourite dress.

"O-okay, let's go," I grabbed the food trays as Setsuna opened the door, she was wearing the school uniform, I giggled under my breath, she heard me and blushed, I smiled, she's cute when she blushes.

We got to the class room in around 10 minutes. Chamo was sitting on a chair watching Asuna and Negi set up the karaoke, Asuna was in a nice skirt and shirt outfit, Negi was in one of his cute little man suits. Sayo had even gotten dressed up, she was wearing a dress like me, except hers is way prettier. "Sayo, you look really good," I smiled as she blushed at my remark,

"Thank you Konoka, you look really pretty too," I smiled more as I set the food down and Sayo tried to help me position it properly so it could be accessed all around.

_Knock, knock._ We all turned to the door, Sayo drifted over and through the door, she came back in, "it's everyone!" We all got ready and started the music up, Kazumi opened the door and we all yelled 'SURPRISE!' Ayaka almost fainted and Yuna went straight to the karaoke machine with Makie.

Two hours into the party and Setsuna hadn't left her spot by the food table; I hadn't approached her all evening as Asuna hadn't started her plan yet, I was eager to get started.

"Hey, Setsuna," I looked at Asuna; she winked at me and ran to Setsuna, she 'tripped over' and landed on Setsuna, her skirt flipped fully so you could see her orange panties, "I'm so sorry," she stood and Setsuna rushed from the room, I followed her, not noticing that someone was missing from the room.

"Set-" I gasped as I saw her and Yue in each other's arms, Yue was trying to kiss Setsuna, she had allowed her, I started to cry and rushed past them, she loved someone else, nothing can change that.

_**OH NO I DI'N'T! A twist is what you see? Heh, is it real love? Or is it something else? Find out in the next chapter. Please review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**WARNING: May contain Yuri and strong language**_

_**Hmmm...what will happen?**_

I hid under my bed spread all that night, not coming out for anyone or anything, Asuna tried to convince me I was dreaming, but it didn't work. I saw what I saw, Yue and Setsuna, who would've thought.

"Konoka, I'm sure she didn't mean to," Negi was now trying to convince me otherwise,

"Then why would she do that?" I was basically screaming and crying at the same time, I never did that, and then I heard someone else enter the room,

"Is she okay?" It was Setsuna, I started to cry more and I held the sheets tighter to my body,

"She's been hiding ever since last night," I felt someone sit next to me, through the sheets saw it was Asuna, Negi was on the other side of the room with Chamo, Setsuna was staring right at me,

"What happened last night? I-I had two cups of the drink, a-and that's all I remember,"

"Yeah, Chamo spiked it with Vodka, everyone was drunk basically,"

"Oh," it was silent from then on. It took an hour for everyone to leave me in peace; they had all gone to clean up, I crawled out of the bed, changing into tracksuit pants and a plain t-shirt.

I made myself lunch, and soon after that had happened I felt someone grab my waist and turn me around,

"Aiiee," I slipped over, falling to the ground, who ever had grabbed me fell on top of me, it was Yue,

"I-I'm so sorry Konoka!" she got up and helped me onto my feet, I didn't speak, I just watched as she tried to talk without stuttering. "L-last night was a m-misunderstanding, I-I didn't m-mean to kiss S-Setsuna, t-the punch, Ch-Chamo spiked it w-with Vodka, I was d-drunk, so was S-Setsuna," when I heard that, I was happy, for one, she doesn't love Yue, from what I know, and two, Yue admitted it,

"It's okay Yue," I smiled and hugged her for a moment, "I understand, can you help me find Setsuna, I need to tell her I love h-her," Yue nodded and followed me outside, she ran one way and I ran the other, I had to find Setsuna and tell her, I just hope she loves me back.

It took an hour and half for Yue to find Setsuna and bring her to where I was, she left us two alone so I could talk to her,

"Ojo-sama," she bowed, and blushing a little as I smiled nervously,

"It's Konoka silly,"

"K-Konoka," she bowed again,

"Hehe, I have to t-tell you something S-Setsuna," she nodded, her face soft, I smiled again,

"Yes Ko-Konoka?"

"I l-l-lo-love y-you Setsuna" she stepped back, blushing madly, I could feel my cheeks heating up, it felt good to get it out,

"Konoka, I t-too, l-l-l-lo-love you," she smiled, looking into my eyes, I looked into hers and rushed into her arms, hugging her, she pulled back, still smiling, "Konoka,"

"Setsuna," we both smiled at each other, she kissed my lips lightly, I kissed her harder. I think you can guess what happened after we went to her dorm.

_**That's the end, thank you for reading and reviewing, please go to my profile and vote for my next Negima! story, silly Chamo ruining the drink, and no, they didn't go to Setsuna's dorm to have cookies, ahaahaha. **_


End file.
